This invention pertains to a three-way control valve which can be solenoid pilot-operated and with the valve members of the valve being constructed to require low force in operation thereof and with the valve members being of the poppet type to hold pressure in an operating cylinder over a long period of time without leakage.
Many types of control valves are known in the art, including the use of poppet valves and spool-type valves; however, spool-type valves are subject to leakage and can not provide for holding of pressure over a prolonged period of time and prior constructions including use of poppet-type valves have not been economically constructed and arranged for simple operation, as disclosed herein.